


“You haven’t even touched your food...what’s going on?”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Date Night, Romance, date, jace is babysitting, mortal Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“You haven’t even touched your food...what’s going on?”

Thursdays were date night, the kids were shipped off to Uncle Jace’s for the night and Alec and his husband went out to restaurant for dinner. So thats where Alec found himself, sitting in a restaurant watching his husband pick at his food and stare off into the distance every few seconds. 

“Babe?” Alec called reaching for his wine. No answer, “Mag?” Alec said a little louder startling his husband. 

“Yeah that sounds fine” Magnus answered reaching for his wine. Alec looked at his husband in confusion. 

“I didn’t ask anything.” Alec said, “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes I fine” Magnus answered sipping his wine and zoning out again. 

“You haven’t even touched your food...what’s going on?” Alec pressed reaching over to hold Magnus’s hand. Magnus sighed. putting down his wine glass. 

“The kids were helping me fold the washing today and...”He trailed off, a look of pain crossing his face. Alec gripped his hand tighter. 

“Go on.” Alec said. 

“Max found a grey hair on one of your jumpers.” Magnus said taking a deep sip of his wine. Alec sighed, placing his own glass back on the table. 

“Magnus...We knew this conversation had to happen. We have been putting it off for too many years.” Alec said, now starting to move his own food around the plate. 

“I know I know, it’s just I was just trying to imagine someone else sitting in front of me, drinking their wine and eating their dinner....and I couldn’t.” Magnus said looking shyly up at Alec. Alec softly laughed and reached over to hold his husband’s hand. 

“As flattered as I am, that you can't imagine your life with anyone else. I don’t want you to be alone. I need to know that when the time comes on you wont put those walls back up. That you will find someone else.” Alec said softy running his thumb over the back of Magnus’s knuckles. Magnus’s eyes watered with tears.

“Please don’t make me promise that.” He said softly, “Don’t make me promise to move on, because if I can’t, I won’t be able to live with myself for breaking a promise to you. Please don’t” Magnus begged, bringing his hands up to grip Alec’s. Alec nodded his eyes not leaving his husbands. For a moment they were the only two in the restaurant. Eyes meeting, thumbs tracing the delicate veins on the back of each others hands. But the moment was broken when something in the restaurant smashed on the floor. 

“We should go and let Jace off the hook.” Alec finally said, breaking their hands apart to down the rest of his wine, copied him. 

Their hands reconnected as they left the restaurant and walked the long way home. 


End file.
